rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuPaul's Parody Race: Season 7
Format The seventh season was confirmed on August 30, 2018. It features 14 Queens plus the winner of Season 5's Battle Back, competing for the title of'' "America's Next Fanmade Drag Superstar."'' It uses the same challenges and lip synchs as RuPaul's Drag Race: Season 7. The Battle Back Challenge is in play this season. This season will be a big brother season. Every HOH competition will be the same challenge as RPDRS7, but the veto competition will be something different. The cast will be ruvealed 2 at a time everyday and then the Battle Back winner will be announced after the Week 1 eviction. Houseguests Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA |Dixie |Violetta |Effie | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA |Fiesta |Violetta |Effie | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA |Lucy |Techna | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA |Mayhem |colspan="1" style="background:darkgrey;"| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA |Morgan | |Siren | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA |Nelly |Violetta |Effie | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA |Nina |Techna |Siren | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA |Rochelle |Techna |Effie | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA |Siren | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA |Violetta | |Siren | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | 14th |Effie |Techna | | |13}} |- | 15th |Techna | | |14}} |} } | | |} Challenges Week 1: "Born Naked"= Airdate: November 24, 2018 Week 1 Summary HOH Competition: One by one the 15 houseguests enter the Big Brother workroom and tension rises because of some familiar faces. Nelly's mom and Nina almost got into it, but they both realized it would be best if they just acted like friends. Effie and Lucy quickly cling together and have no problem showing it and Amelie and Rochelle do the same. Once all the houseguests get into the house, alliances start to form. Amelie and Rochelle make a final 2 deal. Beca aligns with Dixie, Fiesta, Techna and Siren, but Techna is worried about them not including Violetta. Effie, Lucy, Nina and Nelly's mom quickly connect, but Nelly isn't a 100% with them. Dearis doesn't align with anyone and she felt it was best to just lay low although her big personality wasn't helping. After the queens settle they are presented with their first HOH competition which is to create a resort-wear tearaway to reveal a nude illusion. Morgan gets too excited because she knew she had a strong chance of winning so she said "when I win HOH, I'm going to nominate the strongest bitches" as a joke, but everyone took it seriously. During the HOH competition, Morgan is declared the winner while Siren and Violetta are praised, but Lucy and Fiesta receive negative critiques. Nominations Ceremony: At the nominations ceremony, Morgan wanted to make a big move right out of the gate by putting up the strongest queens. Although majority agreed that they would nominate who did the worst in the challenge, Morgan went against this by putting up Siren and Violetta. She closed the ceremony saying, "I cam here to play and make big moves, not lay low and coast throughout the game" leaving the entire house speechless. Siren was really furious about this, but knew it was best to net let her emotions get the best of her. Violetta tries to get Siren to explode to keep the target off her back. When it came time to pick players for the veto, Amelie, Dearis and Effie were chosen. All 6 of them were told about the veto challenge which was to perform in a roast of the other houseguests. POV Competition/Ceremony: At the veto competition, Siren annihilates the competition and is the clear winner of the veto competition. At the veto ceremony, she used the veto to save herself from the block and Morgan had to name a replacement nominee. Morgan realizes that now's her chance to take out a queen that isn't on her side and figures it would be best to evict the person she thought was closest to Violetta and she put up Techna Shock. After the nomination ceremony, Violetta talked to Morgan's alliance about them keeping her and she said she would be loyal to them and comes clean about not being part of any alliance and also exposes Techna's alliance. They all decide to vote to keep Violetta to weaken the other side. Violetta goes to more people campaigning for votes to make sure she stays. Eviction Night: When it came time to vote everyone on Techna's alliance all voted to keep her, and everyone else followed through with plan to keep Violetta after she exposed Techna's alliance. By a 6-5 vote, Techna was evicted from the Big Brother house! Afterwards, the houseguests, meet a new competitor Battle Back Winner, Mayhem Miller! Mayhem and Morgan are excited to see each other and weren't afraid to show it. Mayhem was also brought back with immunity for the week. * HOH Challenge: Create a resort-wear tearaway to reveal a nude illusion. * HOH: Morgan McMichaels ''' * '''Pre-Veto Nominees: Siren and Violetta Taylor * Picked Veto Players: Amelie Muse, Dearis Doll and Effie Vescent * POV Holder: Siren * Post-Veto Nominees: Techna Shock and Violetta Taylor * Vote Tally: 6-5 * Evicted: Techna Shock |-| Week 2: "Glamazonian Airways"= Airdate: November 27, 2018 Week 2 Summary HOH Competition: After Techna's eviction and the "shocking" inclusion of Mayhem, the house is divided. Mayhem and Violetta join, Lucy, Effie, Morgan and Nina. Although Violetta still held a grudge against Morgan for nominating and she also made a secret Final 2 deal with Nina. Dixie, Fiesta, Nelly, Beca and Siren grow closer together and strengthen their alliance. Amelie and Rochelle are together, leaving Dearis all by herself again. Soon after, the queens are told about their next competition which is to produce a pre-flight safety video for the first airline run by drag queens. Lucy, Beca and Effie pull of a really impressive performance, but it is Lucy who is crowned the winner. After the queens head back, Lucy rubs her win in everyone's face and tells them to "watch out, because she is going to make a really big move" Nominations Ceremony: Before the nominations ceremony, Lucy talked to her alliance about her plan to nominate Beca and Siren, but neither of them were her target. When they asked who her target was, she didn't answer and wanted to keep it as a surprise. With Beca, Siren, etc... realizing they were in trouble, they tried to get into Lucy's head and try to convince her to eliminate a much bigger threat. Ultimately, at the nominations ceremony, Lucy stuck to her alliance's plan and nominated Beca and Siren for eviction. Afterwards, Fiesta Salsa, Morgan and Rochelle were chosen to play for the Power of Veto and they were told that they would have to perform a live-singing solo to one of RuPaul's song. POV Competition/Ceremony: At the POV competition, Beca being a trained opera singer is without a doubt the winner of the challenge. At the veto ceremony, Beca uses the power of veto to take herself off the block, forcing Lucy to name a replacement. In an absolutely shocking move, Lucy puts up Effie as the replacement nominee. She said that Effie was her biggest competitor and would rather get her out now instead of having to face her and get rid of her. Mayhem, Morgan and Nina are shocked because Effie was part of their alliance. When they asked Lucy why, she said it was because she didn't fully trust Effie, plus she was competition. Beca's alliance sees this as an opportunity to not only keep Siren, but to weaken the numbers on the other side. Lucy is now on the outs of her alliance and no one trusts her. Eviction Night: When it came time to vote, Nina, Mayhem, Morgan and Violetta vote to keep Effie in order to take out a potential threat and weaken the numbers on the other side. Dixie's alliance are unanimous in their decision and choose to keep Siren. During eviction night, Effie gets angry about being on the block and does her best to make sure Lucy is on everyone's radar as someone who is not to be trusted. Effie drags her name through the mud and makes up stories about her being in other alliances. When it came time to ruvcal the votes, Effie was evicted by a vote of 7-4. * HOH Challenge: Produce a pre-flight safety video for the first airline run by drag queens * HOH: Lucy Seraphine * Pre-Veto Nominees: Beca Delight and Siren * Picked Veto Players: Fiesta Salsa, Morgan McMichaels and Rochelle Vän Pϊere * POV Challenge: Perform a live-singing solo to one of RuPaul's songs * POV Holder: Beca Delight * Post-Veto Nominees: Effie Vescent and Siren * Vote Tally: 7-4 * Evicted: Effie Vescent |-| Week 3: "Shakesqueer"= Airdate: December 2, 2018 Week 3 Summary HOH Competition: After Effie's eviction everyone's eyes are on Lucy and she knows this as well and even welcomes the attention. The next day, the queens are told about their next HOH competition which is to "Hamlet it up" in two twisted Shakespeare classics – Romy and Juliet and MacBitch. The teams were split in alphabetical order and they were obviously told they would be judges individually. Amelie, Beca, Dearis, Dixie, Fiesta and Mayhem are on one team and Morgan, Nelly, Nina, Rochelle, Siren and Violetta are on the other. At the head of household competition, Violetta continues to stay under the radar and doesn't push any buttons. Dearis, Fiesta, Nelly and Nina were deemed the best, but ultimately Dixie was crowned the new Head of Household. Afterwards, Dixie talks to her alliance about putting one of them up as a pawn, but they are adamant. In the end, Nelly agrees as she wants to remain trustworthy. Dixie also tells her alliance that if Nelly comes off, Nina or Lucy are her next targets. Nominations Ceremony: At the nominations ceremony, Dixie went through with her strategy and nominated 2 pawns for eviction. She wanted to make Lucy, Mayhem, Morgan and Nina feel safe and hope that they wouldn't be picked to play the veto. When it came time to pick players for the veto, Nina, Morgan and Rochelle were chosen to play and Dixie saw this as a problem. So, she went to talk to Nina and Morgan and told that them to take off one of her nominees if they won the veto and she promised they weren't her targets. Once Nina and Morgan realized she told both of them this, they became determined to win the veto and make sure the nominees stayed the same so no one from their alliance went on the block. The 6 veto players were told that for their next veto competition, they have to show off their improv skills in a dating show called "The Perfect Snatch". POV Competition/Ceremony: Eviction Night: * HOH Challenge: "Hamlet it up" in two twisted Shakespeare classics – Romy and Juliet and MacBitch * HOH: Dixie Normous * Pre-Veto Nominees: Dearis Doll and Nelly's Mom * Picked Veto Players: Morgan McMichaels, Nina as Blac Chyna and Rochelle Vän Pϊere * POV Challenge: Show off your improv skills in a dating show called "The Perfect Snatch" * POV Holder: ''' * '''Post-Veto Nominees: * Vote Tally: * 'Evicted: ' Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:RuPaul's Parody Race Category:RuPaul's Parody Race: Season 7